Raum der Wünsche
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Der Raum der Wünsche kann eine tückische Angelegenheit sein. Das stellt auch Hermine Granger fest, die hofft, dort auf Snape zu treffen.


_Hier kommt noch ein Nachzügler von den Wichtelgeschichten. Das Pairing habe ich nach Wunsch geschrieben, wobei ich mir dann doch eine gewisse Freiheit herausgenommen habe. _

_Ich möchte daher nur vor Femme-Slash warnen, ohne an dieser Stelle näher darauf eingehen zu wollen. Und davor, dass es eine Geschichte, der etwas 'härteren' Gangart ist! _

**Raum der Wünsche **

**von Kira Gmork**

Hermine schlich den finsteren Gang entlang.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und der wolkenverhangene Himmel ließ dem Mond keine Chance, ein wenig Licht auf die schlafende Welt zu schicken.

Hermine war dankbar für diese völlig Finsternis. Sie passte zu ihrem Vorhaben, das mit Sicherheit ebenso unheimlich wie die Schwärze der Nacht war.

Doch es musste sein!

Und sie musste es allein tun!

Natürlich hätte sie Ron oder Harry bitten können, ihr behilflich zu sein. Niemand brannte mehr darauf Snape zu finden, als Harry!

Doch seine Ziele wären andere, wenn er über dessen Aufenthaltsort informiert wäre, als Hermines.

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, so hatte sie nicht einmal einen genauen Plan. Doch eines war gewiss - sie wollte ihn nicht töten. Sie wollte ihn finden, um sich ihren Verdacht bestätigen zu lassen - den Verdacht, dass Dumbledores Tod eine vom Direktor selbst beschlossene Sache gewesen war.

Hermine wusste, dass ihr Plan schief gehen konnte. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass man einen Menschen herbeiwünschen konnte. Aber sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie es wohl nie erfahren würde, wenn sie es nicht ausprobierte.

Also schlich sie den Gang des siebten Stockwerkes entlang, bis sie vor dem Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten stand.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte sie so leise wie möglich: "Ich brauche einen Ort für ein geheimes Treffen mit Severus Snape...und denjenigen, den ich dort treffen möchte," dann wandte sie sich entschieden um.

Vor ihr erschien eine glänzend polierte Tür. Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie die Messingklinke herunterdrückte und die Tür aufzog.

Sie betrat den Raum der Wünsche und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Es war alles so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Ein Raum, der wie eine Bibliothek anmutete. Die Regale mit Büchern gefüllt, die unterstreichen sollten, dass ihr Interesse an Snape rein intellektueller Natur wäre. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und lud zum Schmökern ein. Eine Gestalt stand vor diesem Feuer, mit dem Rücken zu Hermine. Sie stutzte. Snapes Haare waren niemals so lang gewesen - überhaupt war seine Figur doch nicht so...weiblich!

Hermine entfuhr ein erschrecktes Keuchen, als die Person sich umwandte.

Sie kannte diese Frau.

Es war Bellatrix Lestrange - Sirius Cousine und Mörderin.

Hermine wich unwillkürlich ein Stück vor der hämisch lachenden Person zurück.

"Du wolltest IHN hier haben, du dummes, naives Gör!", fauchte Bellatrix sie an.

Hermine bemühte sich, ihre Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen: "Wen? Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen!"

"Natürlich weißt du das! Und ich weiß auch, dass dein kochendes Teenagerblut sich etwas ganz Besonderes für dieses Treffen erhofft hat. Aber nun bin ICH hier und du fragst dich, wie dies sein kann, oder irre ich mich?"

Hermine schüttelte vage den Kopf.

Bellatrix warf ihr langes dunkles Haar in den Nacken und hob ihr kräftiges Kinn in einer fast schon trotzigen Geste.

"Oh ja, das willst du wissen! Und wenn ich dir nun noch versichere, dass Snape - der Verräter - in Lebensgefahr schwebt, dann wirst du dir sicher noch mehr wünschen, die Information zu bekommen, wo er sich aufhält, und was du für ihn tun kannst."

Hermine sah die andere Frau auf sich zukommen. Dieser Raum hatte nicht ihren Wunsch erfüllt - doch er hatte scheinbar eine Verbindung zwischen Snape und Bellatrix erkannt, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie statt seiner hier erschienen war. Sie hatte offenbar Informationen über ihn. Und wenn er nicht in der Lage war hier zu erscheinen, so hatte der Raum ihr immerhin den nächstliegenden Wunsch erfüllt - die Möglichkeit, etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Doch mit Bellatrix zu kooperieren schien Hermine wenig verlockend. Sie wandte sich zögerlich zur Tür.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, den Raum einfach zu verlassen. Was, wenn Snape wirklich in Lebensgefahr war? Was, wenn er starb, weil sie diese Chance nicht nutzte, etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden?

Entschieden wandte sie sich wieder um.

Jetzt sah sie der anderen Frau direkt in die Augen.

"Wo ist er?"

Bellatrix lachte kehlig.

"Glaubst du, so einfach ist das? Bei Merlin, Kind, wo bist du nur aufgewachsen? Kennst du nicht die Regel, dass man etwas geben muss, bevor man etwas bekommt?"

Hermine sah das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen ihres Gegenübers und erwiderte knapp: "Was wollen Sie für diese Auskunft?"

Nun wanderte der Blick Bellatrix' an Hermines Gestalt herab und langsam wieder bis zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf.

"Weißt du, dass ich für meinen Herrn jahrelang in Askaban gesessen habe?", fragte sie interessiert nach.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was hat das mit meiner Frage zu tun?"

Die Stimme der anderen wurde leiser - vertraulicher: "Man ist dort schrecklich einsam. Immer nur Dementoren, die einem versuchen, den letzten Lebenswillen herauszusaugen.

Sie saugen einem alles heraus...Freude, schöne Erinnerungen, Mut und Stärke...aber eines saugen sie nicht aus einem heraus...den Drang, den eigenen Trieb zu befriedigen.

Sie sind seelenlose Kreaturen, die angeblich nichts empfinden. Aber soll ich dir mal was verraten...sie sehen gerne zu! Hast du mal ihrem Atem gelauscht? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie er klingt, wenn sie dich dabei ertappen, wie deine Hand unter die Bettdecke wandert und du es dir selbst besorgst? Du kannst es nicht vor ihnen verbergen. Nie! Sie nehmen auch die kleinste Erregung wahr - und dann sind sie zur Stelle."

Hermine wandte sich angeekelt ab.

"Ich weiß nicht, was das alles mit meiner Frage zu tun hat", versuchte sie die widerlichen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

"Oh, nun hetz mich doch nicht so, Süße! Wir haben doch Zeit...dies ist der Raum der Wünsche, nicht wahr...gut, du wolltest deine Wünsche erfüllt bekommen...und das wirst du wohl auch...wenn du dich ein wenig geduldest."

"Aber Sie sagten, er sei in Lebensgefahr!", stieß Hermine hervor.

"Er ist ein zäher Bursche, er wird noch etwas länger durchhalten...allerdings frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrichst!"

Hermine nickte ungeduldig, was Bellatrix mit einem: "Braves Kind", quittierte.

"Nun, kommen wir zurück zu den Dementoren. Weißt du, was ihnen ganz besonders gut zu gefallen schien? Nein? Ach komm schon Kleine...da wird dir doch was einfallen! Die Kotzbrocken können ja nicht selbst in die Spielchen eingreifen, aber sie können die Energie absaugen - und dafür sperren sie die Gefangenen zusammen - mehr Energie, verstehst du? Da selbst in Askaban die Insassen nach Geschlecht getrennt sind, wird man zwangsläufig ein Liebhaber des eigenen Geschlechts. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen...man gewöhnt sich erstaunlicherweise recht schnell daran.

Seit ich die, _ach so_ _heimeligen Mauern Askabans _verlassen habe, ließ ich mich wieder mit Männern ein. Doch jetzt, wo ich dich so sehe, wird mir klar, dass ich etwas Grundlegendes an diesem gottverlassenen Ort gelernt habe. Die Hingabe einer Frau ist um so vieles erregender, als der härteste Fick mit einem Mann."

Nun wich Hermine erschrocken noch ein Stück zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Bellatrix da von sich gab. Diese Frau hatte Sirius getötet. Sie war eine treue Dienerin Voldemorts und während Snape offensichtlich irgendwo um sein Überleben kämpfte, erzählte sie von Begierden, lüsternen Dementoren und Lesbenspielchen in den Zellen von Askaban!

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Bellatrix legte ihr unvermittelt einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Hermine schweigen würde, nahm sie den Finger wieder weg, führte ihn an ihren eigenen Mund und leckte darüber. Aufreizend langsam legte sie ihn schließlich wieder an Hermines Lippen und fuhr sanft darüber.

"Du hast einen so schönen Mund. Vor allem wenn er schweigt - du wirst ab jetzt schweigen!"

Hermine schlug die Hand der anderen Frau weg, wischte sich über die Lippen und fauchte: "Warum sollte ich auch nur irgendetwas von dem tun, was Sie verlangen?"

Bellatrix schwieg eine Zeit lang, dann schenkte sie Hermine ein gespielt bedauerndes Lächeln.

"Weil du kluges Mädchen eines nicht bedacht hast. Du hast experimentiert, als du einen Menschen hier her geholt hast. Aber du hast nicht bedacht, dass auch dieser Mensch Wünsche haben würde. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, meine Hübsche, du wirst mir meinen erfüllen und ich den deinen...wenn du es nun vorziehst, den Raum zu verlassen, bitte! Aber vergiss nicht, dass Snape dann sterben wird...und es wird allein deine Schuld sein!"

Hermine sah tatsächlich abermals zur Tür, als die letzten Worte Bellatrix' in ihren Geist vordrangen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Snape starb - und schon gar nicht durch ihre Schuld.

Sie wollte wissen wo er war, und wie sie mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen konnte - wie sie ihn retten könnte.

Ergeben sah sie die andere Frau an. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen - Bellatrix lächelte bereits siegessicher, als sie Hermine zu sich heranwinkte.

"Ich wusste doch, dass wir beide uns verstehen." Mit einer zärtlichen Geste fasste sie in Hermines Locken und ließ die Strähne durch ihre Finger gleiten. "Weich und doch so wild, so mag ich es am liebsten", sagte sie mit dunkler Stimme. Schließlich strich sie Hermines Haare zur Seite und küsste ihren Hals.

Hermine spürte, wie sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Panik überfiel sie, als sie erkannte, dass Bellatrix dazu übergegangen war, sie nicht mehr zu verhöhnen, sondern sie tatsächlich liebkoste.

Sie ließ es ohne Gegenwehr zu, dass ihre Verführerin ihr den Umhang abstreifte und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete.

"Du bist so ängstlich...", wisperte Bellatrix.

"Ich habe keine Angst"

"...und so tapfer", lachte die Ältere.

Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, spürte sie, wie ihr BH zur Erde fiel. Ihre Brüste schimmerten stolz und fest im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Bellatrix legte ihre Hände darum und knetete sie hingebungsvoll.

"Alles an dir ist so, wie ich es mag - nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein...und deine Nippel sehen zum Anbeißen aus."

Als wolle sie diese Worte unterstreichen, beugte sie sich herab und sog Hermines linke Brustwarze hart in ihren Mund. Zu dem mulmigen Gefühl in Hermines Bauch gesellte sich eine kleine Explosion, die sich ärgerlicherweise in Richtung Unterleib ausdehnte.

Bellatrix weitete diese Art der Behandlung auch auf Hermines rechte Brust aus, und wieder war es der empfindliche Nippel, dem sie besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Sie ließ ihn durch eine Mischung aus Saugen und Lecken zu ungewohnter Größe anschwellen und Hermine begriff, dass sie bislang keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie sehr diese hochsensiblen Stellen mit ihrem Lustzentrum in Verbindung standen.

Es war ihr unangenehm, zu spüren, wie ihr Slip von einer Welle Flüssigkeit durchtränkt wurde. Bellatrix durfte dies auf keinen Fall bemerken. Doch die Augen der älteren Hexe sahen sie plötzlich wissend an.

Hermine schluckte. "Reicht das jetzt?", fragte die Gryffindor gleichermaßen erbost und atemlos nach.

Das Lächeln Bellatrix verwandelte sich in ein lüsternes Grinsen: "Du willst schon aufhören? Gut, wie du meinst...nur eines noch...ein Test gewissermaßen."

Sie trat auf Hermine zu und öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Hose. Hermine versuchte ihre Hand festzuhalten, doch Bellatrix schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. "Dieser Test dürfte ganz in deinem Sinne sein. Wenn ich dich trocken vorfinde, werde ich dir die Informationen geben, die du willst und das Spiel ist beendet. Wenn nicht...nun...wir werden sehen..."

Zielstrebig wanderte Bellatrix Hand in Hermines Slip. Die Gryffindor presste die Beine zusammen.

"Lernt man das so im Hause Gryffindor? Hält euch McGonagall jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen eine Rede, dass ihr die Beine geschlossen halten sollt, und eure Gedanken rein?", Bellatrix lachte spöttisch.

"Sie sind eine Schlampe, Bellatrix", fauchte Hermine.

"Eine Schlampe? Ja, Kleine...ich nehme das mal als Kompliment - und was muss ich denn da entdecken...die kleine Schülerin ist ja gar nicht so keusch, wie sie vorgibt. Meine Hand ist völlig nass. Willst du sie sehen?"

Damit zog sie ihre Hand hervor und hielt sie Hermine vor die Augen. Sie glänzte verdächtig im warmen Lichtschein. Erneut schnalzte Bellatrix mit der Zunge. Hermine versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Bellatrix höhnischer Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und wich einem echten Lächeln.

"Das muss schlimm für dich sein. Aber glaube mir, es gibt nichts Erfüllenderes , als die falsche Scham abzulegen. Es ist nicht falsch, dass du erregt bist. Und nun, da es kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen uns ist, kannst du ebensogut deine Beine spreizen und genießen."

"Nein, ich...was ist mit Snape?"

"Der ist nicht hier. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er sich mit dir eingelassen hätte. Er hat so viele andere Dinge zur Zeit im Kopf. Aber ICH bin hier...und so wie ich das sehe, wirst du nur etwas über ihn erfahren, wenn du jetzt deine Beine endlich auseinandernimmst!"

Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie ihre Füße ein Stück auseinanderschob. Sie spürte, wie Bellatrix' Hand erneut in ihren Slip tastete.

Sie fühlte, wie die andere Frau durch ihre Feuchtigkeit glitt und ihre Schamlippen teilte. Als sie schließlich ihre Klitoris massierte, konnte Hermine ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht mehr gehorchen, da sie sich gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen noch ein Stück weiter auseinanderschoben.

"Bist du noch Jungfrau?", hörte sie Bellatrix fragen.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und erkannte ihre Chance. Bellatrix würde es anekeln, sie mit der Hand zu deflorieren. Sie würde sicher endlich von ihr ablassen.

"Ja!", erwiderte sie fest.

"Gut!", lachte die andere Frau und schob unvermittelt und mit einem festen Stoß zwei Finger in sie."

Sie bewegte sie rhythmisch, während sie fauchte: "Du kleine Lügnerin! Dafür wirst du büßen."

Hermine hatte noch nicht ganz begriffen wie ihr geschah, als Bellatrix ihre Finger aus ihr zurückzog; sie an den Haaren griff, ihr ihre Finger in den Mund schob, und sie zwang, ihren eigenen Saft abzulecken.

"So, ich hoffe, du bist nun auf den Geschmack gekommen. Wenn nicht, dann wirst du dich eben ein wenig überwinden müssen. Ihr Gryffindors seid doch so mutig." Damit entledigte sich Bellatrix ihrer eigenen Kleidung und griff erneut in Hermines Haar.

"Auf deine Knie", zischte sie befehlend.

Hermine wusste, was die andere Frau von ihr verlangte. Sie fand sich in einer Situation wieder, die sie nie - noch nicht einmal in Gedanken - heraufbeschworen hatte.

Und dennoch fühlte sie, wie ihre Gegenwehr schwand. Sie stellte fest, dass diese ganze Situation sie erregt hatte. Hermine verspürte das Verlangen, Bellatrix' Finger wieder in sich zu fühlen.

Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es heftig, und Bellatrix Art, sie nun bei ihrer Ehre zu packen, sorgte dafür, dass sie sich beweisen wollte.

Mit Nachdruck entwand sie sich dem Griff der älteren Frau, um dann ganz freiwillig ihre Zunge zwischen deren Schenkel gleiten zu lassen. Ein kehliges Lachen wurde von einem heftigen Stöhnen gefolgt.

"Ja, Kleine - zeig mir, wie einfallsreich du bist." Hermine nahm ihre Finger zu Hilfe, um Bellatrix genau diesen Einfallsreichtum zu beweisen. Das Stöhnen der anderen wurde tiefer, es schien direkt aus ihrer schwarzen Seele zu entspringen - und Hermine ließ sich davon anstecken.

Sie merkte, wie Bellatrix unter ihrer intensiven züngelnden Kunst erbebte; sie spürte das Zucken ihrer Muskeln, die sich rhythmisch um ihre Finger schlossen, und genoss den Triumph über ihre Gespielin.

Triumph?

Gerade als ihr klar wurde, dass dies wohl eher ein Triumph über sie selbst war, beugte sich Bellatrix zu ihr hinab und verschloss Hermines Mund mit einem innigen Kuss.

Während sie ihren eigenen Geschmack zweifellos auf ihrer Zunge kostete, ließ sie ihre Hand beherzt wieder durch Hermines Schamhaar gleiten.

Erst jetzt wurde der Gryffindor vollends bewusst, dass Bellatrix sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihr zuerst einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen, obwohl sie noch vor einigen Minuten geschworen hätte, so etwas niemals tun zu wollen.

"Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich ein wenig für deinen Mut belohne", sagte Bellatrix und lächelte sie an. Dann deutete sie auf den Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag. Hermine ging zögerlich hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder.

"Streck dich aus", sagte Bellatrix sanft und fuhr gleichzeitig mit ihren schlanken Fingern über Hermines Haut. Sie berührte sie so sanft, dass Hermine trotz der Wärme des Feuers eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Auch Hermine ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über Bellatrix' Körper gleiten. Als sie die Rundungen ihrer Brüste erreichte, seufzte die andere Frau wohlig auf.

Schließlich beugte sich Bellatrix über Hermines Körper, so dass sie den Schoß der jungen Frau erreichen konnte, während ihr eigener direkt über dem Mund der Schülerin positioniert war. In dem Moment, als sie ihre Zunge tief in dem feuchten Schoß der Gryffindor vergrub, gierte auch diese erneut danach, die andere Frau zu schmecken.

Sie gaben sich diesem Spiel hin, bis sie das gegenseitige Erschauern genussvoll zur Kenntnis genommen hatten. Bellatrix wandte Hermine den Kopf zu und ein warmes Lächeln ließ ihre sonst so harten Züge weich werden.

Sie schenkte Hermine erneut einen Kuss, den diese voller Hingabe erwiderte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich die ältere Frau schließlich und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider; während sich Hermine, immer noch völlig überwältigt, auf die Seite drehte, und Bellatrix ansah.

"Du bist mir noch etwas schuldig", sagte sie bestimmt.

Bellatrix lachte: "Schuldig? Hast du noch nicht genug?"

"Snape!", erinnerte Hermine ungeduldig.

Bellatrix Lächeln verschwand: "Ach ja - Snape!", erwiderte sie langsam.

"Wo ist er?", beharrte Hermine.

Bellatrix strich sich über den Umhang, und umkreiste die Erhebungen ihrer Brüste.

"Snape...ja, wo er ist?", fragte sie abwesend.

"BELLATRIX!", fuhr Hermine sie an.

"Nein! Nicht Bellatrix. Snape ist hier. Direkt in diesem verlockenden Körper. Vielsafttrank, Miss Granger - sollte Ihnen bekannt sein. Ich danke Ihnen übrigens für Ihre Sorge um mich. Wie Sie sehen, geht es mir gut. Und ich danke Ihnen auch für diese äußerst effektive Art, auf die ich diesen Körper nutzen konnte - außer damit nur meine Feinde zu täuschen. Es war höchst anregend und wird mich vermutlich gedanklich noch einige Zeit in entsprechende Stimmung versetzen können. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Bellatrix dank des Vielsafttrankes, in meinem Körper gerade die gleichen Freuden durchlebt, wie es mir möglich war - wie mir scheint, wurde ich nämlich soeben vom Ministerium gefasst. Aber wer weiß, vermutlich finden gerade ein paar Mithäftlinge Gefallen an ihr - spätestens aber wohl dann, wenn sie mitten in einer Zelle sexhungriger Gefangener ihren eigenen - wirklich sehr verlockenden Körper wiedererlangt. Leben Sie wohl, meine Kleine. Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Bevor er verschwand, flüsterte er ihr noch zu: "Und seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Wünschen - man weiß nie, auf welche Art sie in Erfüllung gehen!"

ENDE


End file.
